brosstoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fan (TV series)
Team Fan is an American animated comedy sitcom created by Nadjib M. for ABC Family, which would later be renamed to Freeform. It first premiered on March 21, 2004 with the episode "An Inanimate Formulation", which led to a series of 10-minute episodes. The characters first appeared on the demo that Nadjib pitched to Sunbow Entertainment on March 10, 1998. The cartoons were adapted into a television series in March 2004. The success of the show's premiere helped Red Flag Productions to make a feature film, The Team Fan Movie. Team Fan met with positive reviews and became one of the most successful shows on Freeform. Team Fan is a joint production by Red Flag Productions, Frederator Studios (seasons 1-2) and 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television. As of February 2017, Team Fan was renewed for a twelfth season. On April 20, 2017, Nadjib M. confirmed that season 15 would be the show's final season in order to make way for The Koopatroopaman Show and two untitled projects by Red Flag Productions. Production Development Coming Soon! Characters , Test Tube, Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Knife and Marshmallow.]] *'Fan:' Fan may sometimes be quirky, but is also confident, outgoing and good-natured, he is the leader of his group. He usually gets annoyed when people get his name wrong, especially at Lightbulb, because she usually gets his name wrong calling him "Paper". Fan's personality is a little strange and imperfect, but at the end of the day, he is quite determined to do anything and always tries his best to focus on his goals. *'Test Tube:' Test Tube is a science fanatic, and devotes her life to science and education, even owning a secret laboratory. She is the most intelligent person in the gang, but is very bad at physical skills. Her knowledge can come off as obnoxious and can irritate the people around her. Test Tube is quite awkward as shown in some episodes. *'Lightbulb:' Lightbulb is a goofy, fun-loving, enthusiastic, free-spirited and optimistic character. Lightbulb is greatly known for her goofy and ludicrous attitude. Given that Lightbulb's personality is quite erratic and unpredictable. Lightbulb displays her tyranny whilst in a constant feud with Paintbrush, as she will use her superiority to make decisions for her group's plans. Disregarding her behaviour, Lightbulb is a generally kind and benevolent player, with a large love for cookies and other strange foods. *'Paintbrush:' Although they is a friendly, supportive and helpful contestant to many, Paintbrush can become very stubborn and obdurate if things don't go as they plan. Evidently, Paintbrush is a pragmatist, and follows life along a realistic and reasonable path. Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for their team, frequently coming up with plans for success. However, Paintbrush shows little patience for nonsense and absurdity, commonly provided by Lightbulb or sometimes Fan. Paintbrush has exhibited an exceptionally short temper for any immoral behavior they do not agree with. If angered enough, Paintbrush's hair will ignite into flames of fury, literally becoming a "hothead". Paintbrush adopts a violent nature, going as far as to physically harm others for reasons. Though acting cruel against others, Paintbrush will usually apologize and show remorse for acting out of line. *'Knife:' Knife is relaxed and calm, but is known to be a bit lazy, and sometimes even malicious and sometimes seeks enjoyment out of hurting others. However, where it counts he can be pleasant on occasion. *'Marshmallow:' Marshmallow is a kind and fierceful member, though being not so athletic, though being sweet and joyful with friends, her enemies have seen the sour side to her. Marshmallow can sometimes be appeared to care more about herself than others, causing trouble between her and others. Broadcasting /Broadcasting}} Episodes Gallery Category:Television series Category:Team Fan Category:Red Flag Productions